unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangel
"Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're Heaven's most terrifying weapon. The most fearsome wrath of Heaven." Archangels are chief angels of high rank, among the highest angels in the celestial hierarchy. They are basically generals in Gods army. As chief angels, they have authority over all other angels and possess powers and responsibilities that lesser angels do not. Powers and Abilities As chief angels and among the highest order of angels, Archangels possess nigh-supreme power that is right next to God Himself. These powers and abilities make Archangels among the most powerful supernatural beings in the universe. They can overpower and kill just about anything. *'Immortality' - Archangels possess an infinite lifespan and even when manifested, they possess youthful bodies and don't age another day. **'Invulnerability' - The Archangels are next to indestructible and cannot be killed by anything, unless its an archangel blade, another archangel, God, Death, or Death's scythe. **[[Healing Factor|'Healing Factor']]- Archangels can heal almost instantly from injury. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - As the first and highest order of angels, Archangels are endowed with almost incalculable power right under God Himself that makes them one of the most powerful beings in the universe. They can overpower anything and create almost anything out of thin air. **'Angelic Possession' - Like all angels, Archangels can possess humans but because they can manifest their own physical bodies to become corporal, they choose not to. **'Biokinesis' - By snapping or clicking their fingers, Archangels can make people and beings explode. **'Chronokinesis' - Archangels have more power and control over time than other angels. **'Electrokinesis' - Archangels can manifest electrical power. **'Empathy' - Archangels can understand the emotions of others. **'Flight' - Like all angels, Archangels possess a pair of large wings that allow them to fly. **'Healing' - Archangels can heal a human of any wound or disease they possess. **'Implosion Smiting' - Archangels have among the most powerful form of smiting that they can explode, or implode, humans, monsters, demons, and even other angels. **'Manifestation' - Archangels can manifest human bodies for themselves. **'Pyrokinesis' - Archangels have the power to manipulate fire. **'Reality Warping' - Archangels have among the greatest degree of reality warping and their reality warping powers make them virtually omnipotent. **'Illumination White Light' - Archangels can unleash a powerful, overwhelming, divine white light from their hands that can obliterate entire buildings and destroy a number of beings in one place. **'Superhuman Stamina' - Archangels have unlimited stamina and need nothing to sustain themselves. **'Supernatural Strength '- Archangels are endowed with astronomical physical strength that makes them much stronger then humans, spirits, monsters, deities, demons, and other angels. Therefore, they are among the strongest beings in all of Creation. **'Thermokinesis' - Archangels possess the power to alter temperature. **'Terrakinesis' - Archangels can cause powerful earthquakes. **'Telekinesis' - Archangels are among the most powerful telekinetic and can move just about anything with their minds. **'Telepathy' - Archangels the read the minds of humans, other angels, and monsters. **'Teleportation' - Archangels can travel virtually anywhere across the entire universe. **'Weather Manipulation' - Archangels have an unlimited control over the weather and can create rain, thunder storms, lightning strikes, and other weather effects. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Archangels possess an almost unlimited amount of knowledge of the Universe. *'Skilled Fighters' - As the highest warriors of heaven, Archangels are skilled warriors and trained fighters. **'Trained Swordsmanship' - Archangels are master swordsmen. Known Archangels *Lucifer is the very first archangel and the first creation. Once God's most beloved, beautiful, and glorious archangel, as well as his most trusted leiutenant, Lucifer eventually defied God, refusing to bow before humankind (God's new crowned creation), and waged a war against him and his fellow archangels, leading a rebellion known as the "War In Heaven." However, Lucifer lost the war and was therefore cast out of Heaven for eternity. Known by many names on Earth, such as the Devil and the First of the Fallen, he currently rules the Underworld, or Hell, reigning over damned souls. *Michael is the second oldest but currently highest ranking and most powerful archangel under God's command. As a general in God's army, Michael commands the Holy Host of Heaven. During the War In Heaven, it was Michael who, under God's orders, battled and banished Lucifer. *Gabriel is the third of the archangels and God's greatest messenger. He, like Michael, is a general in God's army.﻿ *Azrael is the archangel of death and the oldest female angel in creation. *Raphael is God's strongest healer. *Uriel is the Archangel of war. *Samael is the venom of God. *Raguel is the archangel of Justice. *Zedkiel is the archangel of Freedom. *Ariel is the archangel of life and creation. *Phobos is the angel of fear. Category:Creatures Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Gods Category:Archangel